What is Teddy's Secret?
by scooby-doolover1
Summary: Teddy has a secret and doesn't want anyone to know. she has to face her fears and deal with what is happening.


**What is Teddy's Secret?**

Chapter 1:

"Teddy and Spencer please come into the kitchen" Mrs. Duncan said with a worried look on her face. "Do you have anything to say to me" Mrs. Duncan asked. "Nope!" both of them answered afraid Mrs. Duncan would find out. "Are you sure" Mrs. Duncan asked again. _O great that's my mom trying to get something out of me again URGGG!_ "Nope" they replied quickly and ran out of the kitchen. "Spencer! Did you tell?" Teddy asked panicky. "As much as I wanted to I didn't." Spencer replied. "We have to find out who did I'm not ready to tell anyone" Teddy said Spencer agreed.

Mrs. Duncan's POV 

"Bob!" yelled Mrs. Duncan "Yes honey" he replied back as he entered the kitchen. "Teddy is keeping a secret from us and I think she is pregnant." Mrs. Duncan said really worried. "O honey its ok she probably just going through a stage in life." Mr. Duncan said trying to come up with something to say. "If she is I want to help her Bob!" Mrs. Duncan even more worried. "If she is we will help her together don't worry." Mr. Duncan was getting mad if she really was.

Chapter 2:

Teddy ran to get Gabe and PJ. "DID YOU TELL?" Teddy screamed at her brothers. PJ answered "No, what was the secret" "o you're hopeless!" Teddy replied. Teddy turned to Gabe "Did you tell?" she said more calmly. "No" he said trying to calm her down while PJ was watching the Gurgles with Charlie. Gabe said "how about you text Ivy like a girl while I be a boy and play my new video game that you will buy me if I don't tell." "Fine here is 40 bucks" Teddy said. "This was so worth looking through your diary" Gabe said. Teddy slapped him on the side of the head and walked away.

Gabe's POV:

Wow! 40 bucks she really doesn't want anyone to know. I sure won't tell maybe I could get a few more bucks out of her. Oh this is the life.

Chapter 3:

Teddy and Ivy were texting as usual:

Teddy- Did you tell my mom the secret

Ivy-NO WAY

Teddy- Do you know who did

Ivy-Actually…

Teddy- WHO TOLD!

Ivy-Emmett

Teddy- NO WAY!

Ivy- YA…

Ivy- Gotta go bye!

Ivy quickly texted and didn't text back to Teddy that day

Ivy's POV

_O MY GOSH! I totally just told on Emmett he might break up with me! I know he is still in love with her and everything but he loves me too. Oh I hope Teddy doesn't find out that we are dating._ One hour later Ivy was texting Emmett:

Ivy- Emmett I'm really sorry I told Teddy that you told her mom that she is pregnant

Emmett- Its fine but still I cannot believe you!

Ivy- I'm sorry but she is my best friend

Emmett- Your very hot best friend

Ivy- EMMETT!

Emmett- Sorry the right thing to say is I understand

Ivy- Thx and watch out she probably will beat you up

Emmett- Ok Bye

Chapter 4:

Teddy found Emmett… Finally! "Emmett!" Teddy yelled furious. "Why did you tell my mom you jerk?" "I only told because I am in love with you" Emmett replied. "Well now my mom is on to me you idiot!" "Well I'm sorry you did what you did!" Emmett walked away with PJ on his side looking very confused. Teddy got home she saw it seemed everyone was happy but her. Gabe had a new video game, mom's cooking was getting better, PJ and Charlie are together always watching something different on TV, and dad's business is so good we might get a bigger house we sure will need one once I tell everyone my secret.

Chapter 5:

Teddy finally decided to tell her family and Spencer's family her secret. She invited Spencer and his family to come over to share with them too. "Everyone!" she said they were all on the couch looking confused her mom had a little smirk on her face as she had been waiting for this news her whole life. Teddy was crying. "I have this secret so please don't get mad and remember I love you guys and I hope you love me after I tell you this." _Ok here I go…_ She was sweating then finally said "I'm pregnant." All she heard was a gasp.

Chapter 6:

"Teddy are you sure it could be a mistake?" Mrs. Duncan said. "I'm positive" Teddy said. "Don't worry we will make it through together." Mrs. Duncan replied. Teddy was scared but relived her parents weren't as mad as she thought; Spencer's parents were the same way. The 9 months flew by. It was a girl. "What are you going to name her Teddy?" Mrs. Duncan asked. All her friends and family were there. It was a happy moment. "I am going to name her… Ashley!" "That's a beautiful name Teddy "Mrs. Duncan replied. That was a happy moment for all. Teddy had a happy and healthy baby too. Or did she…

**~This is my first fan fiction I** **hope you enjoy and please leave nice comments on what you liked and what you think I should have done to make the story better! Thanks!**


End file.
